The instant invention relates generally to game devices and more specifically it relates to a board game apparatus which provides a plurality of rotatable indicator drums within a playing board which replace playing pieces being of two different color types.
There are available various conventional game devices which don not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.